


Wandering Eyes

by Blackwatch_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwatch_McCree/pseuds/Blackwatch_McCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all you can do is stare. Or, Gabriel is audacious and Jack can't handle it: a series of Reaper76 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was staring at him, and he wasn’t even being subtle about it this time. Usually he tried to avert his gaze or pretend he was looking at something else but this time - this time he made eye contact and just kept staring. Like Jack wasn’t even there.

“See something you like, _Reyes_?” Jack snapped, winding a towel around his waist before pulling his underwear off.

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel said. It wasn’t like this was NEWS to Jack, no, Gabriel had made his intentions and feelings perfectly clear weeks ago; it was the brazen audacity that made him flush and turn to face the lockers.

Jack had made his own feelings perfectly clear too, weeks ago, and he was not going to let himself regret his decision. Even if Gabriel was 6′1″ and 250 pounds of pure muscle and staring at his back like he wanted to sink those sharp white teeth into his should - ok, nope, that train of thought was stopping NOW, before Jack really had something to regret.

“W-Well take a picture then, it’ll last longer,” Jack finally responded, with what was probably most incorrectly-used retort in the history of man. He pointedly refused to look at Gabriel as he slunk away from the lockers.

“Not a bad idea,” Gabriel said, a silk smirk in his voice. “You gonna pose all pretty for me then, _papi_?”

Jack all but flew into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander doth protest too much, methinks.

This time, Jack was the one caught staring.

The difference, he’d argue, was that he didn’t MEAN to stare. It was nothing but a reflex to seeing Gabriel, in the middle of their reconnaissance, put down his binoculars and take off his facial gear. This was obviously a safety violation, which meant that Jack, as mission commander, HAD to pay attention. Gabriel wasn’t usually one to risk breathing in poison or fiberglass, so clearly there was something wrong. The extra attention wasn’t unwarranted.  It _wasn’t_. 

Saying anything might have given away their position, so Jack’s only recourse was to stare in disbelief and hope that Gabriel got the message. Except Gabriel wasn’t even looking his way - he was still focused ahead, squinting through dark brown eyes with the kind of intense concentration that Jack had always admired. He tried to get Gabriel’s attention - specifically JUST to ask him what the hell he was doing, mind - when he… when he got distracted. 

The distraction in question was Gabriel pulling out a small tube of chapstick from his jacket pocket, uncapping it with a small pop, and applying it to his lips, all while staring straight ahead. The motion of the balm sliding across Gabriel’s bottom lip and up the sides of his mouth was - well it was distracting, all right, and whatever thoughts Jack had been trying to articulate scattered like birds when Gabriel pressed his lips together and popped them once, then twice.

Jack would never have thought that a man’s lips could be described as “full” but there really wasn’t any other description for Gabriel’s. They were full, and thick, and glistened just slightly with the freshly-applied chapstick, and they were very…. very distracting when the corners upturned into a smirk and mouthed his name - wait.

With a series of fast blinks, Jack immediately wrenched his gaze away from Gabriel’s mouth and off to the side. Too late though, because Gabriel was chuckling low in his throat, a sound that spelled trouble.

“This time, I’m guessing _you_ saw something you liked?” 

Jack had never been more thankful for the uncomfortable facial mask as he flushed straight to his ears. “Put your mask back on,” he hissed, still pointedly looking to the side.

He didn’t need to look at Gabriel to hear the barbed smile in his voice. “Or maybe you should take yours off?” Gabriel suggested.

“Gabe!” Jack yelped, and then, much quieter, “oh shit,” as the intruder alarms began to blare. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took all of Jack’s disciplined willpower not to stare in open-faced disbelief at Gabriel. He focused his flabbergast instead to the opened package in his hands, eyebrows rising so high they were in danger of lifting straight off his face. 

“Gabe,” he started, choosing his words very carefully. “This is… very…”

“Considerate, I know.” Gabriel said. “No need to thank me, Jack.” 

“… Inappropriate,” Jack finished, letting the word drop from his tongue like a bowling ball. 

Gabriel didn’t seem fazed. “Hardly. It simply came to my attention that you didn’t have proper undergarments for the Overwatch military ball, so I took it upon myself to provide you with some.”

The “proper undergarments” apparently consisted of a pair of black silk panties with white lace around the edges, thigh-high stockings made of some soft meshy material, and a garter belt to hold them up. The only time that Jack could possibly imagine this to ever be “proper” would be on a centerfold model in the kinds of magazines you hid under your mattress. 

“What - What kind of outfit do you think I’m going to be WEARING to the military ball?” Jack sputtered. He could feel the tips of his ears getting hot and knew he was flushing down past the neckline of his shirt. And Gabriel was delighting in it, if the shit-eating grin was anything to go by. 

“Well, you’re required to wear your decorated uniform,” Gabriel said. “But I heard you complaining about how it gets uncomfortable after a while, and _this_ ” he motioned to the absolutely humiliating underwear set, “is going to end up being more comfortable for you.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Jack growled, but Gabriel’s grin only grew wider. 

“Won’t know ‘til you try.”

–

All Jack honestly wanted was for credit to be given where it was due. He tried. Even if he turned out to be completely right. 

He’d admit that the material was fine for a while; at least, it was certainly better than the itchy stiffness of his uniform pants. But then the lace (flirty and decorative) started to dig into his skin, and the garters (making him keenly aware of the stockings) began to scratch, and then Gabriel (staring at him like a salivating wolf) kept brushing up against him, which definitely didn’t help the erection (twitching against the silk of the panties) he was desperately trying to hide. 

“That was terrible,” Jack snarled, once he finally had the chance to retreat to his room. He pulled off his ceremonial jacket so fast it almost ripped and nearly popped a button off of the white dress shirt underneath. “I am never listening to you again.” 

The response was a low hum that sounded more like a predatory purr, and then Gabriel was pressed up behind him, muscular arms circling around his hips, calloused fingers slowly unbuckling his belt. Oh fuck, there was no hiding an erection now, not as his pants were pushed down to the floor and left him standing there in, essentially, bawdy lingerie. 

“That’s a shame,” Gabriel’s breath was low against his earlobe and he thumbed the lace band of the panties. Jack’s heart pounded in his chest as he braced himself for what was inevitably coming next. “Sorry it didn’t work out, Jack. Can I make it up to you by helping you take them off?”

Bracing didn’t work. His ears flushed red anyway, and this time there was no shirt to hide how far down it went.

“GABE!” Jack howled, as there was a laugh directly in his ear. 

Gabriel Reyes was going to kill him, and at this rate, it was going to be an agonizing death. 


End file.
